Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm
While President Allison Taylor meets with Senator Blaine Mayer, Jack Bauer makes his way into the White House to interrogate Ryan Burnett and find out what will be the target of the next attack. Meanwhile, General Benjamin Juma is preparing his soldiers, while FBI Agent Renee Walker is following him. At the FBI Headquarters, Chloe O'Brian's actions are being questioned by Janis Gold. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Colonel Iké Dubaku prepares to leave the country and threatens Ryan Burnett with revealing the names of everyone helping him if he was caught. Dubaku's girlfriend, Marika Donoso agrees to meet with him so Jack and Renee can track him. During the pursuit, she causes a crash and Dubaku ends up critically injured. Before being taken to the hospital, Jack retrieves a memory stick from under his ribcage and informs Larry Moss about it. * FBI Agent Renee Walker has to tell Rosa Donoso that her sister, Marika, didn't survive the pursuit, and she blasts Renee for not protecting her. Emotionally stricken by Marika's death, Renee berates Jack for not showing emotions, and slaps him as she breaks down crying. * President Allison Taylor thanks Bill Buchanan for all his help during the day. He takes the moment to vouch for Jack Bauer's dismissal from Senator Blaine Mayer's hearings. Meanwhile, Mayer prepares to meet with the President and asks his Chief of Staff Ryan Burnett to go with him. * Jack Bauer meets with Tony Almeida, who informs him of the imminent attack that will follow. He also tells him that Burnett has information about the attack. While Burnett is getting ready to leave, he receives a message notifying him that the attack is about to begin. The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. looks down the Potomac River.]] 06:00:00 At a Washington, DC hospital, a nurse treats Iké Dubaku, when another nurse tells her she has a call. When she steps away from Dubaku and picks up the phone, nobody speaks. But this is enough to distract her while Udo, one of General Benjamin Juma's soldiers, slips past security with a fake ID and injects a lethal dose of a medicine into Dubaku putting him into cardiac arrest. As he slips away again, the nurses and doctors scramble to try to save him. The FBI agent guarding Dubaku orders that Renee Walker be brought in. At the shore of the Potomac River, Juma is assembling his men when Dubaku's son, Laurent, inquires about his father. Juma assures her that he will be ok. Laurent is unaware of what has happened at the hospital, and as he walks away Udo calls Juma to confirm Dubaku's death. Juma reminds him that Dubaku's death must remain unknown to his son, who is one of his men too. As Udo walks away, Renee arrives at the hospital intensive care unit while Doctor Stahl and two residents apply CPR and a defibrillator to Dubaku trying to revive him. After several attempts they desist and pronounce him dead. When Renee asks Dr. Stahl about the cause, he says it could've been a pre-existing heart condition but that the autopsy would reveal the real cause. applies a defibrillator to Iké Dubaku.]] Meanwhile, at the White House, President Allison Taylor and Admiral John Smith watch a recording made by Juma where he says that the US invasion on Sangala has been successfully repelled. Knowing that's not true, Taylor and Smith wonder when he might have recorded the video and where he might be now. Taylor then emphasizes to Smith the importance of capturing Juma to prevent any further threat from him. Smith assures her that they will capture Juma and leaves. deletes Ryan Burnett's name of Dubaku's list upon Jack's request.]] While Larry Moss is briefing the FBI personnel at the headquarters, Chloe O'Brian receives a call from Jack, who is heading to the White House with Tony Almeida. Jack asks for her help by deleting the name of Ryan Burnett from Dubaku's list of conspirators. Chloe asks him why and he explains how Burnett has information of a possible attack in the next hour. If he remains in the list, he would be arrested, and they wouldn't be able to get information from him on time. Chloe agrees and deletes his name. As the name is being deleted, Janis Gold comes into the office and offers Chloe her help. Since she was trying to hide what she did, Chloe shuns her. Jack and Tony then arrive at the White House and plan how to break Burnett. Tony suggests Jack to tell Bill about it, but Jack refuses to do so because he doesn't want to harm someone else by bringing them on board. Tony tells him he could help, but Jack reminds him he is a wanted felon and that he would be arrested as soon as he steps in the White House. 06:09:55 At the White House, Ryan Burnett frantically calls General Juma and tells him to extend the attack time frame because he is still inside the White House. Juma doesn't give any assurance to him. As he hangs the phone, Ethan Kanin walks in and greets him. Burnett then leads him to the room where Senator Blaine Mayer is expecting him. Ethan offers Mayer a drink, but he refuses. Ethan serves himself one and sits. He then asks Mayer puts Bill Buchanan in a sleeper hold.]]to quietly leave his persecution of Jack Bauer in exchange for the support of the president in his war crimes bill. Kanin adds that President Taylor may simply pardon Bauer if Mayer doesn't comply. Mayer is surprised by the threat, but refuses to do so, and asks Burnett to look for some loopholes to attack Bauer, thus pursuing his prosecution. Jack is brought into Bill Buchanan's office and he knocks down the guard leading him. He then takes the guard's gun and points it at Bill asking him where Burnett is. Bill is surprised but he doesn't reveal Burnett's location. Jack explains him what Tony found and that he doesn't want him getting involved in the situation. With Bill still at gunpoint, Jack looks on his computer and finds Burnett's location. Left with no other choice, Jack puts Bill in a sleeper hold leaving him unconscious. 06:15:02...06:15:03...06:15:04... 06:19:25 Renee Walker calls Larry and informs him about Dubaku's death. Larry questions how that could've happened since Dubaku was stabilized and guarded. Renee tells him that she thinks he might've been murdered and that she is investigating the hospital employees in the area at the moment. When Larry suggests if that is her theory or Jack's, she is angered and tells him that Jack isn't even there. She adds that her investigation shows there was a ninth man, while the hospital had only an eight-man team. After hanging up with Larry, the hospital's security guard brings Renee a surveillance camera screenshot of the ninth man just leaving the hospital in a car. As Renee sees the license plate, she calls a contact at the DMV to trace it. 06:22:45 contacts Chloe O'Brian while trying to find Ryan Burnett.]] At the FBI, Janis comes in again and asks Chloe about a missing information in Dubaku's file. Chloe tries to shake her off, but Janis insists. When she offers her help to check the back-up and see what it was, Chloe shuns her again telling her that she can handle it. Janis then leaves suspiciously. Chloe then calls Jack and tells him that Janis is getting suspicious of what she was doing. Jack just asks her for some more minutes while he finds Burnett. In the White House, Senator Mayer tells Burnett to prepare a press release intended to hinder President's Taylor intention to pardon Jack. Mayer even suggests saying that Taylor wasn't acting rationally because of her husband's injury. At this moment, Mayer is summoned to the President's side. As Burnett walks into a room, he calls Juma and tells him he's leaving now and will meet him at 21:30 hours. At this moment, Jack bursts into the room and shoots a taser at him knocking him down. 06:24:15...06:24:16...06:24:17... 06:28:43 Janis goes to Larry and informs him that Chloe deleted a name from Dubaku's list. She also tells him that she unscrambled a call from Chloe's cell phone with Jack. When they hear the conversation where Jack says he will interrogate Burnett, Larry quickly calls the President. At the time, the President is meeting with Mayer about dropping the charges on Jack. When the President receives Larry's urgent calls and hears about what Jack is doing, they start looking for him. Meanwhile, Jack is tasing Burnett interrogating him about Juma's attack. Burnett refuses to speak, while Jack keeps on torturing him. When Burnett is about to break, President Taylor calls Jack on the intercom and requests him to stop. Jack tells her that Burnett has information they need, but she orders him again reminding him that what he's doing is against the law. Angered, Jack uses the taser on the phone and keeps on interrogating Burnett. Just when he is about to reveal Juma's plan, the soldiers bomb the door and break in arresting Jack. Jack tells them that he was about to confess, and President Taylor tells him that he should've come to him with this information before. 06:36:43 As they take Jack to custody, President Taylor calls Ethan outside the room and confers with him Ethan about the real possibility of an attack. Ethan says that they should trust Jack. Taylor then questions her own decisions and how can she authorize or condone the torturing of a man. 06:38:26...06:38:27...06:38:28... 06:42:52 President Taylor is interrogating Ryan Burnett but he refuses to talk about Juma's attack. She presses him and offers him full immunity from prosecution if he cooperates. Burnett refuses again, and when Taylor mentions the death penalty sentence, he simply asks for a lawyer. 06:45:30 Renee Walker tracks Udo to Juma's hideout at a dock in 44543 Lambourne Marina. As Renee walks down to the basement and watches all the soldiers preparing the attack, she calls Larry and informs him about the location. When Larry asks her if she knows what the target might be, she says she doesn't know but that she'll try to find out. Inside the basement, Laurent Dubaku asks General Juma if he could take over the mission on his father's place, but the General refuses. Juma reminds him that his part in the mission is important as well, since he has to stay covering their backs. As she sees Juma, Renee tells Larry that General Benjamin Juma himself is leading the attack. Larry is surprised and calls Homeland Security. 06:48:27 's soldiers move out of their hideout.]] As General Juma's forces move out, Renee sneaks out as well and sees them boarding a boat on the dock. As they start sailing away, she hesitates but decides to jump in the back. In the process, her cell phone gets wet and damaged, and she loses her gun in the Potomac River. As she looks through the boat's windows, she sees Juma planning an attack with his men. As they walk out of the cabin, they don scuba gear and start jumping at the Potomac. She manages to grab one of the maps Juma was using, and sees that their target is the White House. 06:50:04...06:50:05...06:50:06... 06:54:32 Bill calls Tony and informs him that Jack was arrested before he could get any more information from Burnett. He then asks Tony for information about Tony's source. He assures Bill it is reliable intel, but when Bill inquires more about the source, Tony implies that he killed him. 06:56:17 tries to shoot down Renee Walker.]] At the FBI, Larry is trying to contact Renee, but doesn't get through. Janis tells him that it seems like her phone is damaged. On the boat, Juma and his men leave to carry out the attack by going underwater. As soon as Renee's in the clear, she looks for any information regarding the attack and shortly, finds a structural image of the White House. However, Laurent spots her and shoots at her. She decides to jump in the water, but Laurent takes a small boat and chases her. Split screen: Renee swims away from the boat trying to escape Laurent Dubaku. Jack sits in his holding cell in the White House wondering where the next attack is. Chloe sits in a holding cell at the Bureau. Larry is heading with a tactical team to the location Renee described to him. Juma's crew is underwater on the Potomac River approaching their target. General Juma and his men swim underwater to a cove and start drilling a hole into the rocks below the White House. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...'07:00:00'' Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Colonel Iké Dubaku * Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett * Lovensky Jean-Baptiste as Udo * Arjay Smith as Laurent Dubaku * Keston John as Ngozi Co-starring * Armando Molina as Doctor Stahl (as "Doctor") * Robert Johnson as Resident #1 * Mike Baldridge as Resident #2 * Walter Wong as Andrews (as "Marine #4") * Darren Keefe as Marine Squad Leader * Winston Story as Security Guard * Rachel Andersen as Nurse Corinna (as "ICU Nurse") * Patty Onagan as Nurse #2 * Jennifer Carta as Presidential Aide * Roshawn Franklin as Cimbe (as "Commando #1") * Marvin Jordan as Commando #2 * Brett DeLuca as FBI Agent Memorable quotes * '''Jack Bauer: I'm driving off a cliff here, Tony. I don't need to put Bill in the passenger seat. * Larry Moss: Renee, wait, a-are you saying that Dubaku was murdered? * Renee Walker: I'm saying that there was an unidentified man in with Dubaku just before he went into cardiac arrest. * Jack Bauer: You and I, (tasers Ryan Burnett) are going to have a talk. * Senator Blaine Mayer: You're reprehensible, Bauer. * Jack Bauer: And you, sir, are weak! Unwilling and unable to look evil in the eye and deal with it. * President Allison Taylor: Also, I want to talk to Mr. Burnett myself. * Senator Blaine Mayer: Let me do that. I know the man. * President Allison Taylor: Apparently, you don't. * President Allison Taylor: Bauer's going to prison and a traitor walks. What's wrong with this picture? Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: March 9, 2009. * Several names of crew members are on the White House guest list that Jack uses to find Ryan Burnett including Paul Gadd, Amanda Howell, David Latham, Scott Powell, Ann Parish, Guy Skinner, Jessica Bupp, Jon Sharpe, Drew Bryden, Bruce DeAragon, and David St. Onge. * Renee's comment regarding Juma, "Unless he has an identical twin," is somewhat fitting, considering actor Tony Todd previously played Detective Michael Norris during Day 3. See also *6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) 711 Day 711